The ABC's of Montessa
by The Angry American
Summary: A collection of fluffy and romantic drabbles featuring the Romeo and Juliet of P&F, Monty and Vanessa! Note that the fic will contain letters from the alphabet. Next up: Orchids.
1. Ch 1: Abstinence

**The ABCs of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Abstinence  
**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's car. Sometimes it can feel lonely at night. But not when two teenagers use this vehicle as a way to express their love.

For example, take Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Monty Monogram. They were the two only people whose hearts beated for one another. She was the daughter of an evil genius and he was the son of a major who was part of an organization for crime-fighting animals. It was very certain that they needed to find a certain place where they could get some time with one another.

And what better way to do it than the inside of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's car? After all, her father wasn't around, so that was both good for her and Monty.

The two decided to do nothing less than make out. Making out was perhaps the hottest part of being a couple. The genuine part to life as it was.

Monty decided to go on top and pull out his awesome tongue moves on Vanessa. He slowly inserted his mouth and started rolling it slowly and deeply. Out of all of her boyfriends that she dated, Monty was labeled a good kisser. And she knew why he was.

The moans that she emitted from that kiss was very entrancing, sounding like a bird's gentle cry. One kiss from him made Vanessa feel like an ounce of heaven.

"Mmmmm... I never knew you were such a good kisser..." Vanessa cooed silently.

"I know. Good kissers pretty much runs in my family." Monty chuckled slyly in response. Then, they went back to making out.

During the make out, Monty's fingers got a grip of Vanessa's jacket, hoping to pop off the buttons. Vanessa quickly knew this and stopped him at the last moment.

"Whoa whoa, Monty... what are you doing?"

"Wha- I thought it was time." Monty shrugged a bit.

This forced Vanessa to seperate him a bit. She rebuttoned her jacket and hid her blush away from him.

"Monty, look... I love you and all, but I'm not sure if it's that time for us to do... you know..."

"But Vanessa, we've been dating for two months. I can't help if I get a little bit desperate..." Monty said, feeling like he had egg on his face.

"I know we've been dating, and I really love you very much, Monty..." Vanessa sighed, "But I'm just not ready to go further. We're only 17 years old, Monty. We shouldn't rush into this kind of stuff quickly. We should take our time with our decision."

"So... what does that mean?" Monty cluelessly replied.

"I think we should wait. Just until I'm ready for us to have sex." Vanessa sighed again, "We can still make out though. Just no getting to third base until it's that time. Is that okay with you?"

Monty drew out another deep sigh. Maybe what Monty did was a bad mistake after all. Maybe what Vanessa said is right. They should at least wait until Vanessa is ready. Besides, having sex inside a rusty car just wouldn't seem very special.

"If you wanna wait Vanessa, then we'll wait." Monty responded with a smile, "Only if it makes you happy."

With a smile forming across Vanessa's lips, she hugged her boyfriend.

"It does, Monty..." Vanessa whispered, "It really does."

* * *

**Well, this felt very nice. Just so everyone didn't already know, I'm gonna be short drabbles of this couple containing a letter from the alphabet.**

**Expect the next drabble to come up soon. This time, it's the letter B.**

**Feedback is always welcome. ^_^**


	2. Ch 2: Beautiful

**The ABCs of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beautiful  
**

Monty Monogram was standing outside a local Danville mall. Frankly, the heat was getting to him like an ounce of wildfire spreading behind him. There was no way that Monty was risking heat wearing his signature gray hoodie. So he had no choice but to wear his black tanktop and jeans.

He checked out his watch to see what time it was.

"Oh, man..." Monty sighed in distress, "When is Vanessa getting here? I swear, this sucks taking forever for her to get here..."

The heat was searing. It was nearly close to breaking the 100 degree mark. Heck, might as well make it 105 because it was like hell on earth. Luckily, Monty stood in the shade, just to prevent his skin from burning like a Korean barbecue. Unfortunately, he wasn't gonna stay for long.

"Screw this, I might as well go anyway..." Monty sighed yet again, "There's no way in heck she's ever gonna-"

But then, his voice was cut off by a speeding car. The car managed to wedge in a small parking space next to where Monty was standing.

After stopping his/her car, the figure finally managed to step out of it. Monty didn't recognize the paper bag that was over the person's head, but nevertheless, Monty knew what the seductive figure was.

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah... it's me..." Vanessa sighed in defeat, "I had trouble getting up in the morning. Sorry if I took your time."

"It's okay. I figured the shade would keep me company a bit..." Monty said, sans the sarcasm, "What's with the paper bag on the top of your head? You lose a bet?"

"Haha... very funny, Monty." Vanessa snarled a bit, "It all happened just like this..."

_**Few moments ago...**_

Vanessa had nearly gotten up to go to the bathroom, just so she can brush her hair for today.

However, her hair was being tugged by the hair brush. This didn't feel right at all.

"Ow! Darn hair! Brush already!" Vanessa snapped. She was trying to pull the brush hard, but it kept yanking her hair one tug at a time.

Vanessa was afraid she might lose some of her hair, but she had no choice. She got some scissors she found in the cabinet.

"Well, at least my hair'll grow back..." Vanessa gulped while she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

_**In the present...**_

"Ouch. Bad hair day, huh?" Monty cringed a little.

"Yeah, and now, I have no choice but to look like this for the next few months!" Vanessa cried before she took off her bag.

Monty felt a bit startled of what he saw: A huge patch of hair on the top of her head was missing! Vanessa looked like a total mess in her point of view.

"Who in the hell wants to date a girl who looks ugly like this?" Vanessa said while showing her bald patch to Monty, "I tell ya, I rather bury my head in the grass than to ever walk outside again! I rather put my head in the oven and get burned to a crisp! My life is already over!"

In an act of embarrassment, Vanessa took her paper bag and placed it all around her face again. But that only made Monty grab the paper bag and looked straight into Vanessa's eyes.

"Vanessa, your life isn't over." Monty said, smiling comfortably, "So what if you have a bald patch on the side of your head? That doesn't change anything of how I feel about you."

"What the heck do you even mean by that?" Vanessa sniffed a little.

"I'm saying that no matter what happens to your looks, you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Monty said with love in his eyes, "Heck, you can be bald with badly done makeup, and you'll still be gorgeous. That's what I like about you, Vanessa."

Those words of his made Vanessa's frown turn into a reassuring smile. Only words like Monty's can turn disappointment into comfort.

"Thanks, Monty. I'm glad you still care of how I look."

"No problem." Monty nodded as he kissed Vanessa right in the forehead, "Now, let's go get some frozen lemonade. My treat."

"Sounds like a deal to me, handsome..." Vanessa said in a sly tone.

Vanessa, minus the paper bag, walked inside the mall with her boyfriend, which goes to show that no matter how you look on the outside...

...you'll still look beautiful on the inside.

* * *

**It's sweet to know that Monty still cares. Big Montessa fan in the house here!  
**

**Next up will be the letter C. Until then, feedback is always welcome. ^_^**


	3. Ch 3: Cuddling

**The ABCs of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cuddling  
**

It was Friday Night. Luckily for Monty, his father known as Major Monogram decided to leave town for the weekend, just so he can watch over the organization, and Carl himself. Sure it was a bit weird for Carl to be in the same place with someone, especially when he found out the girl Monty was dating happens to be the daughter of one Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was that one girl. It was very persuading that Monty sent his father a brochure for the world's largest peanut. After all, Major Monogram needed a vacation after tiring himself out from all these mission briefings.

After his father left, Monty had finally decided to call Vanessa over, as if it meant sneaking out of her father's evil incorporations, just so she could spend some time with her boyfriend. Carl finally got the message and decided to leave them alone, just for the time being.

Quite frankly, the only thing that Monty and Vanessa did was watching a nice romantic movie. Although Monty would've been better off watching a movie that involved explosions and car chases, it wouldn't hurt to watch a little fluff now and then with the woman he fell in love with.

The movie involved a couple in which the heroine loses her memory after a car crash, and her hubby must help get her memory back by recalling moments that happened in her past. _**(I bet you can guess which movie I'm talking about.) **_Vanessa decided to lay her shoulder next to Monty's, just because she wanted to.

"This is kind of nice..." Vanessa sighed, "It's so worth trying to get away from my father and his stupid inventions."

"Definitely. It's not worth having to be stuck in that jam on Friday nights." Monty chuckled in comparison.

"You're telling me. I wish I could go somewhere far away from my dad. Somewhere miles away so I wouldn't have to be caught in his stupid explosions." Vanessa said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I can find somewhere that's miles away, but I guess this place will have to do." Monty smiled yet again.

"You said it." Vanessa nodded.

However, her shoulder between his started to wear out very quickly. As a result, Monty decided to speak to Vanessa again.

"Hey Vanessa, you don't mind if we can switch, do you?"

"Switch? As in switch seats with me?"

"Actually, I was thinking about switching sides. My shoulder's starting to get a little sore here..." Monty replied.

"Oh, alright." Vanessa nodded, getting off the couch.

She decided to place her feet on Monty's lap while her head sat on the cushion far away from him.

"Like this?"

"Nah. Your feet's starting to look like sledgehammers." Monty responded, "If the thought of one swinging at my nads right now, I can forget having children."

"Oh, right..." Vanessa cringed because of that painful thought, "Well, how about this?"

She decided to switch once more. This time, Vanessa put her head on Monty's lap and placed her feet on the cushion. On the plus side, Monty could see her beautiful face smiling at him from the side.

"You like?" Vanessa spoke up.

"No offense, Vanessa... but your head's now like a bowling ball." Monty truthfully said, "Believe me, the feeling's bad news."

Feeling a little impatient, Vanessa sat up on the couch. She didn't look very happy as a matter of fact, and Monty hated seeing her moody.

"Okay, Monty. I give up. What in the heck do you want me to do? Stand upside down like a monkey until I go black?" Vanessa shrugged sarcastically.

This left Monty to think for himself. Luckily, he didn't think for very long.

"I think I got a solution of how we can do this." Monty decided.

In response, Monty decided to stand up from the couch and scooched Vanessa a good spot or two. He then lifted up both of her legs on the couch and placed her head on the cushion. And then carefully, Monty decided to wedge in between the couch and his girlfriend, and wrapped his strong tender arms right around her waist. Vanessa felt his warm harness around her body which forced her to blush madly through her cheeks.

"Like that?" Monty whispered at her.

"Yeah, it's really nice..." Vanessa whispered back, "I could've thought of this before."

"Yeah... you should've..." he whispered again.

With her face forming a smile and responding with a sweet sigh, Monty and Vanessa kept on cuddling through the night.

* * *

**Nice way for Monty to handle things his way. He must be raised a gentleman.**

**Next letter will be "D", so stay tuned!**


	4. Ch 4: Dress

**The ABCs of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dress  
**

Another day inside the confounds of the Danville mall. That's what it felt like.

Somewhere inside the mall came a formal store, filled with the finest suits and the most extravagant dresses. Plus, it's where Monty and Vanessa were trying on suits and dresses to wear to the Danville High School prom. Of course, it wasn't much as a surprise, considering they still haven't told their dueling fathers that they were going out. Despite hiding this relationship from their dads, they were still going strong.

Of course, Monty felt a bit weak since he got tired of waiting for Vanessa to come out of the dressing room. It's been a while since Monty had finally chosen his suit. Of course, his suit was very black and very suave like James Bond.

After he was done, he had to wait for Vanessa to come out of that dressing room. This was a bit ridiculous in Monty's opinion. Sure, Vanessa had gotten out of that dressing room multiple of times, but it was only to go pee. Monty would rather doze off than to wait, but since he was faithful to her, he had to stay awake and check out the dress that Vanessa wanted to wear. He was dying as a matter of fact.

"Vanessa, how long are you gonna keep dressing like this? It's almost been like 45 minutes now..." Monty sighed.

"I'm sorry Monty, but it's so hard having to choose a dress that doesn't make me less like a fruit." Vanessa responded from out of the dressing room.

"Look, no matter which dress you want, just choose one. I don't care which, as long as it's good."

"Trust me, Monty... it's gonna look good." Vanessa replied again, "You'll just have to give me more time."

"By the time you're done, I'll be dead and decrepit..." Monty muttered behind Vanessa's back. Luckily, she didn't hear the tone of sarcasm Monty was giving her. How exactly long was Monty gonna wait for her to come out of there? They've been stuck in that clothing store for as long as a good hour and 30 minutes.

Monty's eyes almost looked a little bloodshot, as if he stayed up all night. He would have went to the nearby Java shop, but he didn't wanna leave Vanessa all by herself. That would just make him a bad boyfriend.

As soon as Monty was about to see stars in his sleep, Vanessa's voice finally popped up from underneath the door.

"Okay, Monty. I'm ready!" Vanessa exclaimed as if she was teasing him sweetly, "You wanna see?"

"Sure, babe. Whatever you got, I'm ready!" Monty shouted out with excitement, but then whispered to himself, "It's about time, too..."

Rubbing his hands with anticipation, Monty saw the doorknob turn.

And when it was opened all the way...

...out came Vanessa, who was decked out in a stunning, yet captivating black dress. The dress shined so much with the sparkles flashing everywhere. Her dress showed way more leg than the dresses she tried out on. What caught Monty's imagination by the balls was the fact that Vanessa's dress held her cleavage up. It was like if she moved up a bra size by a good inch or two. To put it simply to good use...

Vanessa was stunning.

"So Monty, what do you think?" She said with sweetness on the outside.

Truthfully, Monty didn't know what to think of her dress. His mind was totally in the gutter. It was almost as if Monty was in an entirely different planet.

But he did manage to respond...

...by fainting to the floor with a blush and a smile to his face. The way he saw Vanessa as a gorgeous knockout, literally knocked him out. Vanessa looked down and chuckled, liking the way Monty's face turned out when he saw her.

"I'm starting to guess that you like it..." She laughed.

Monty could've said it any better. It's like an old saying goes:

The longer you wait, the better it gets.

* * *

**Well, that definitely made my day. Can't wait to see that new episode, where (get this) Monty and Vanessa finally kiss. Believe me, you don't wanna miss this! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
**

**Oh, and the next letter coming up is E. Until then, feedback is always appreciated. ^_^**


	5. Ch 5: Emily

**The ABCs of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Emily  
**

The local Danville Hospital. It was always a peaceful place when some of the most miraculous moments can happen, and yet sometimes, its where the most dangerous moments can happen, such as losing a life due to a tragic accident or disease.

But none was the case of Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. They had been together for almost five years. It's hard to imagine that despite hiding their relationship from both of their fathers for this long, they managed to make it.

They lived in secrecy from Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz for a while now.

But then came the pregnancy. Quite frankly, their dueling fathers would object to this kind of nonsense made from Monty himself. They would have voted for Vanessa to get an abortion, fearing that Major Monogram wouldn't want to be a grandfather alongside his enemy. But as a shock...

...they decided to support Monty and Vanessa's baby altogether, in hopes of putting their rivalry between them once and for all.

And then after nine long months, it was finally time for Vanessa's baby to be born. But somehow, there might be a chance that the baby won't make it to see life. This wasn't what Monty or Vanessa wanted. They want to raise their child so he/she can have a future together.

So far, Vanessa had been cringing all day and all night, even when she was having to pull the baby out of her.

So far, Monty decided to volunteer and wait on standby, hoping to see the baby's head while their fathers looked on in anticipation.

"C'Mon, Vanessa... just squeeze in..." Monty said to her pregnant girlfriend, who was trying to squeeze.

"I'm trying to Monty! It's the size of a brick itself!" Vanessa snapped while puffing in and out.

"Keep huffing and puffing until you got it, Vanessa!" Dr. Doof cheered on, "If it comes out, I don't want the baby to have Major Monobrow's facial features. It's ugly enough as it is."

"Don't give up on me, Monty!" Major Monogram cheered on as well, but overheard Doof's little comment, "And for the last time, our baby isn't gonna be ugly! Heck, my son looks good than you are, and look at him!"

"Thanks for that sign of confidence, dad..." Monty muttered a bit. But he decided to focus on getting that baby out of Vanessa.

"Okay, here I come!" Vanessa exclaimed, decidng to try once more.

She squeezed in further and further. Having to breathe in and out hurt worse than the pregnancy pain she was in. But sooner or later, it was all gonna be worth it.

"Okay! Okay! I'm starting to see the head!" Monty cried out while he saw the baby's head about to slide out.

Vanessa kept on squeezing. Her father, Dr. Doofenshmirtz yanked to Major Monogram's white moustache nervously while chattering his teeth.

"The head's out, Vanessa! Keep doing it until you're almost there!" Monty shouted yet again.

"Geez, this hurts like hell!" Vanessa screamed in response.

She kept on squeezing and squeezing for as time stood still with a stop.

"Don't give up on your father!" Doofenshmirtz shouted to her for support.

"You're almost there, Vanessa! Just pull in one more squeeze and we got it!" Monty yelled.

Somehow, his words sparked quite a jolt inside Vanessa's body. She squeezed in for one last time before the unthinkable happened!

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

With one little scream, came out a baby's cry. A sign of entrance into this little world called Earth.

Moments had passed when the birds kept on chirping, the clouds were clearing up in the sky, and the fresh air flew all across the atmosphere.

Monty and Vanessa, alongside their fathers, were looking at their newly born baby girl. Despite what the doctors all said about the baby not making it, they were plum wrong. Their newly born girl turned out to be healthy as a horse.

"Wow, she isn't as ugly as I thought she'd be..." Dr. Doof smiled at the bundle of joy.

"Congratulations, Monty... you've definitely became a man." Major Monogram said in acceptance.

"Look, Monty... she's smiling." Vanessa whispered to her boyfriend while looking at her daughter with loving eyes, "We're actually parents of our new daughter..."

Monty looked right at her and saw their baby smiling right at her new parents and her new dueling grandpas. She was everything their parents wanted from her. She had hair just like her mother's, eyes like her father's, and completed her appearance with a mother's smile.

"Waaah..." The baby cooed, although it sounded like tears of joy. Monty cried with such pride and joy as he saw his girlfriend Vanessa cradle their baby in her arms.

"Welcome to the world, Emily Rose Monogram..." Monty whispered to her daughter.

He felt proud of he and Vanessa's miracle being born in their eyes, witnessing another moment in the circle of life.

* * *

**I really have to say that this was the most interesting chapter I've ever thought of. **

**Next up will be letter E. Until then, stay tuned.**


	6. Ch 6: Fatherhood

**The ABCs of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fatherhood  
**

Baby Universe. Danville's number one baby emporium. This is where the newborns come here to get equipped with the latest clothing and the latest trends for babies everywhere.

Inside this little emporium, Monty and Vanessa were searching for some accessories and clothes of some kind. Why on earth would they be doing at a baby store all of a sudden?

Well, to make a long story short, Vanessa had to take care of an electronic baby for two weeks because of a project she was working on. Apparently, she didn't know how to take care of a baby. It had been a long time since her father and mother hardly planned to have children. They figured out that one child was enough.

Luckily for Vanessa, her boyfriend Monty decided to help her with the school project. Alongside the $50 that was given to her by her teacher, Vanessa made this job look like a piece of cake. Of course, Monty was always sweet to help her out.

The list was definitely simple. Diapers, clothes, blankets, shoes, baby powder. Such a waste of $50. Vanessa would have used that money to get herself a buttload of soda, but she didn't want to fail this project. She was begging for that A+ to happen.

So far, she and Monty were in an aisle surrounded by baby clothes. She was checking out overalls one a time. To see which one would fit that baby of hers. Around the names that Vanessa chose for her plastic name, she decided to choose Heinz, right after her father, and more weirdly, after a ketchup bottle. After taking time to search for one single overall, Vanessa decided to bring out two overalls. One that was pink, and one that was black.

She showed them to Monty, who was busy having his mind wander around the place.

"Okay, Monty... which one looks better? The pink one or the black one?" Vanessa said, getting her boyfriend's opinion.

"Hmmmm, I don't have any clue..." Monty responded back. Soon his mind went into thinking mode.

Should he go for the black or the pink. The pink would be suited for a cute plastic baby, but it would seem too cute for Vanessa's taste. After all, no baby would be caught dead looking almost like Isabella. That's why Monty made the right decision.

"I'd go for the black. It definitely suits you very much." Monty decided.

"Thanks." Vanessa nodded in approval, "I figured the pink overalls would look a little godawful."

She tossed the pink overalls away and put the black overalls in the basket alongside the blankets and the cute little black booties she bought. After that, she began to go over the list that she'd been reading.

"Okay, we got overalls... now, let's look for baby powder..."

Monty sighed in disbelief. He hated to be caught dead in places like these. It wasn't very surprising that it took them 30 minutes to get stranded here.

Before he could think about going to sleep, Vanessa talked to him in the last second.

"Hey, Monty...?"

"Yeah?" Monty spoke in an awoken expression.

"You ever thought about being a dad before?"

This was an interesting question that Vanessa put out on him. Of course he wasn't Vanessa's partner in this project, considering that the two didn't attend Home Ec classes together. But sometimes, _helping _actually meant helping.

"I'm not sure." Monty said, feeling a bit embarassed, "I mean, my dad did a pretty good job of me. I mean, I was potty trained, I learned to tie my own shoe, and he even helped me ride my bike. So basically, I think being a father would pretty much be a walk in the park."

"You sure?" Vanessa chuckled, "Because you do realize for when that time comes for us to be parents, you'll have to feed him, take him wherever you go, clean up whenever he vomits, watch him poop, and endure sleepless hours hearing our baby cry until we get all wrinkled up like foil."

Somehow, with her words, Monty thought twice of being a father. Maybe it was gonna be crappy as it sounds, but at least he and Vanessa would enjoy seeing their kid grow up someday. But right now just wasn't a good time.

"You know, on second thought, I like to wait a little while longer before we have to clean all the crap that flings out of our child." Monty replied hesistantly. That was very smart of him to change his mind. Of course, he knew that Vanessa was playing him.

"I knew you'd make the right decision..." Vanessa devilishly smiled to him.

"Yeah, I guess I did..." He chuckled back, but only this time, it was a little more shameful.

"Now hurry up and help me pick out a hat for our baby to wear."

"Coming, Vanessa..." Monty sighed, following her with the cart he was now rolling.

She made a lot of sense. Fatherhood wasn't gonna be easy for Monty. Sooner or later, it's gonna bite.

* * *

**No kidding. Being a father definitely ain't easy. Good thing Vanessa set him straight.**

**Next up will be the letter G. Which theme shall I think of for that letter? Stay tuned and find out!**


	7. Ch 7: Grey Hair

**The ABCs of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Grey Hair  
**

A gray hair. Only the single strand of hair can make a person older than the dirt between someone's toes.

Quite frankly, Monty Monogram was in a state of worry. He was in his own bathroom, sighing at the certain distress that he was in. He couldn't help but look at his single gray hair standing on top of his head.

"Good god, I'm way too old to have one. I'm 17 years old! I shouldn't have a gray hair on top of my head in my age..." Monty complained to himself in the mirror.

While he was worrying about his hair troubles, a ladder appeared in his bedroom window. It couldn't be some sort of intruder, would it? If there was some kind of creepy intruder, Monty would sic agent P on them.

But much to Monty's surprise, his girlfriend Vanessa appeared in the window.

"It's open!" Monty shouted.

Hearing his command, Vanessa managed to climb through the mirror and approach Monty in the bathroom.

"Hey, Monty. Sorry, I'm late. I had to get under the barbed wire fence your father's been using to keep away intruders." Vanessa explained.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My father gets a little overprotective about his company..." Monty muttered a bit. He didn't look straight at Vanessa since he was still worried about that single strand of gray hair.

"You got a headache or something?" Vanessa said, feeling a bit worried.

"No, it's this stupid gray hair that I have." Monty explained clearly, "I swear, I'm starting to look like my father."

"Really? Let me see..." Vanessa said as she moved Monty out of the way a bit.

She then narrowed her eyes and stared at the image of Monty's strand of gray hair. It was so long that Monty could almost look like a skunk pained brown.

"I'm not gonna lie. If this gray hair spreads to the part of my hair, I'm gonna look like a smelly skunk, and I don't want that." Monty complained yet again.

Seeing his embarrassing problem, Vanessa giggled.

"Monty, there's nothing wrong with having gray hair." she responded, "George Soony has grey hair and look at him. He's still attractive. Heck, what about Anderson Snooper? He has gray hair and yet he's still good-looking, but in the gay way."

"What are you saying, Vanessa?" Monty said, feeling a little chuckle, "You want me to go gay?"

"No, Monty. That's not what I'm talking about." Vanessa giggled again, "Look, I still love you even if you do have grey hair. Especially if there's only one single hair on you."

Seeing the way Vanessa was laying her head on his shoulder, Monty felt a blush coming through his cheeks, and perhaps a state of comfort. After all, it was only one single hair. That wasn't gonna make a difference in the world.

"Well..." Monty murmured, "I do have to admit I'd look attractive in any kind of hair color. There's no way I'm growing a moustache, either."

"You see? Nothing to worry about." Vanessa smiled while giving a kiss to his cheek. That single peck made Monty's blush brighten.

"Yeah..." Monty laughed, "Let's go get frozen lemonade. My treat."

"Sounds good. Meet ya outside."

After finishing with another kiss on the cheek, Vanessa decided to leave his bedroom through the window again.

"Are you sure you can get under the barbed wire again?" Monty chuckled.

"Sure. I may bleed a bit, but it's worth seeing you." Vanessa winked back.

Monty never had any worries about his hair anymore. No wonder what hair color he wore, it wasn't gonna change between him and Vanessa, plain and simple.

* * *

**Monty having gray hair... Geez, he would look much like his father if he did grow that moustache.  
**

**P.S.: Just so you don't know by the names Vanessa mentioned, George Soony is a parody of George Clooney and Anderson Snooper is a parody of CNN correspondent Anderson Cooper.**

**Next letter will be H, so expect the next chapter very soon! ^_^  
**


	8. Ch 8: Hurt

**The ABCs of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series. I apologize if some chapters may be a little OOC, but what can I say? It's Montessa I'm doing. (Sorry Ferbnessa fans)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hurt  
**

Ankles. The only part of the body that helps move around in feet. Without ankles, they become unmovable. It was all about reflexes.

Unfortunately for Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, she didn't learn the word 'reflex' any well. She was now suffering a sprained ankle. And in her own mind... it hurt like hell.

Why did it hurt, you ask? It all happened in a little trip at Aspen, Colorado, which was thousands of miles away from Danville. Vanessa was invited to this little ski trip by her boyfriend Monty Monogram. After all, it was his Valentine's day gift to her. Sure, Vanessa didn't mind missing school for this special occasion. Quite frankly, it was only Friday, since one day without a day of education wasn't gonna change anything.

In one fateful moment, Monty asked Vanessa if she agreed to go skiing with him and she accepted. It was nothing but the two of them gliding upon a blanket of snow together with not a worry in the world.

But Monty went from confident to worried as Vanessa did the impossible.

She overdid a turn and tumbled around a foot of snow. She felt her ankle pop like a cork on a champagne bottle. It wasn't broken, but it was sprained. And it hurt pretty bad.

This forced Monty to carry her to their room that they were staying in for the weekend. Vanessa kept on hissing and groaning through the pain.

"Ohhhhh, good god, it hurts so bad..." Vanessa groaned, as Monty laid her entire body in bed.

"Sorry about that little accident back there. We should've never taken that turn around that huge tree." he spoke frantically, looking around the small freezer for an ice pack.

"Ya think?" Vanessa said sarcastically, "Such a fine day to go skiing..."

Monty hated the way the pain made Vanessa act like a cranky broad. He didn't like that at all. But he was searching hard and fast for an icepack. Any more longer and Vanessa would end up being a grouch machine.

"C'Mon... where in the hell is that icepack..." Monty muttered impatiently. So far, the only thing he could find was ice cream and more ice cream.

After only seconds of searching, his hand finally got the hold of a cold gel pack. It wasn't an ice pack, but nevertheless, how harm can a gel pack do?

"Monty, where are you?" Vanessa shouted from the bedroom, "It's starting to flare up."

"I'm coming, Vanessa!" He shouted back, finally grabbing the ice pack and shutting the freezer lid.

He rushed over to her side and within moments, Monty placed the gel pack on Vanessa's ankle. The cooling sensation from the gel pack managed to cool Vanessa's sprained ankle in time, but Vanessa was too hurt to even move her ankle.

"Ohhhhh, man. That really hit the spot..." Vanessa sighed in relief.

But Monty, on the other hand, had nothing to blame but himself, having Vanessa be put at risk like this.

"Vanessa, I'm so sorry this had to happen." Monty apologized yet again, "I was planning for us to go skiing, skating, heck maybe throw in a snowball fight or two, but with that broken ankle of yours, my plans are shot to hell."

"I know you're sorry. And I was looking forward to doing all those things with you." Vanessa said, feeling a bit disappointed, "But there's nothing bad about a sprained ankle."

"What's the point?" Monty shrugged.

"At least we can spend some time together snuggled up."

Hearing that from Vanessa made Monty smile. He loved that deep-down confidence coming from the daughter of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, that is true. It does feel warm from here, anyway." Monty said, as he started to relax alongside a nearly ankle-less Vanessa.

"Yeah. We don't need to go out skiing." Vanessa said, giving him a little eskimo kiss, "We can always kick back, watch an old movie and feel the heat blowing around us..."

"Makes up for that sprained ankle, huh...?" Monty chuckled with a whisper.

"Definitely..."

With a soft whisper emitting through Vanessa's lips, they slowly relaxed around the bed while the snow fell on top of the windows.

Sure, a hurt ankle was bad for Vanessa, but if it meant having to get through the pain and spending some quality time with Monty, then it would be nothing short of sweet.

* * *

**Believe me, nothing around your body is safe.  
**

**Meanwhile, the next letter will be "I", so stay tuned 'til next chap! ^_^**


	9. Ch 9: Ironic

**The ABCs of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series. I apologize if some chapters may be a little OOC, but what can I say? It's Montessa I'm doing. (Sorry Ferbnessa fans)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ironic  
**

The Steam Noir coffee shop. It was a place where the live music was playing, the aroma of chocolate mocha surrounded the building, and the sweat dripped down on a hard-working barista.

Frankly, there was a female in black, tipping his hands through her fingers. She looked a little patient waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. Hard to believe with her Vampire-Pilgrim-Scuba diver outfit that she was wearing, she was very easy to recognize. Of course, it was to no surprise that she was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

After minutes of waiting, her boyfriend Monty Monogram finally arrived. He looked a little panicky today.

"Hey, Vanessa. I'm here. Sorry if I was late. I accidentally slept in because I stayed up all night seeing Carl's vacation pictures." Monty said, shaking the nerves off his body, "I swear, I couldn't go a night seeing Carl streak naked with nothing but chocolate on him."

"It's okay, you got nothing to be ashamed about." Vanessa sighed, chuckling a little. But her face turned very serious.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I need coffee to get that image of a naked Carl out of my head." Monty responded, taking his seat next to his girlfriend.

"You said it..." She replied, taking a sip of the mocha that she ordered. "Look, Monty... you're wondering why I called you out here."

"I've been wondering the same thing." Monty said before he suddenly realized, "Wait a minute. You're breaking up with me, aren't you. Because if it was about that little cheesecake incident, I'm sorry about that. The truth is, I needed to save some for my dad, because we all know he gets a little psycho crazy when he comes near anything that's cheese-"

"No, Monty... it's not that like that." Vanessa sighed, cutting Monty off respectfully, "Look Monty, I like you and all, but I'm not sure about this relationship. I mean, we have fathers who hate each other and I'm not sure if we can face this problem in case if our fathers caught us."

"Vanessa, look..." Monty said, placing her hand around Vanessa's arm, "No matter how many problems we got, I'll try to make it better for us. If our fathers caught us dating, that's their problem. Nothing's gonna stop me from making you feel happy."

Monty's words never got to Vanessa. She felt a little ashamed about the ultimatum that she was gonna throw on the second generation Monogram.

"I don't know if that's true." Vanessa said, turning the other cheek, "You see, what happened to me just this morning... well..."

Monty was trying to get an answer from his girlfriend. He felt a hint of concern in his face.

"What happened? What happened this morning...?" Monty said in a needing manner.

"You see, Monty..." Vanessa paused, bracing for the worst, "You may not believe this, but..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'm pregnant."

Monty couldn't believe this news and so did the rest of the customers in the coffee shop.

Of all of the most unbelievable news that he'd heard, Vanessa's pregnancy came to him as a shock. After all, they'd had been dating two years and so far, they hadn't committed to marriage yet. They did have sex only one time, because that was the one time that the condom Monty wore broke accidentally!

Should Monty be angry? Would he be proud of Vanessa's news? Or better yet, would he even have the decency to leave Vanessa and ditch town. Monty did have an answer for her. He fell back on his seat...

...

...

...and fainted.

His eyes were dizzy in distraught. He wanted to stay unconscious for as long as he wanted.

Vanessa approached him and tried to snap him out of his fainting spell.

"Monty? Didn't you hear the news? I said that I'm pregnant." Vanessa shouted slowly, only that the fainting Monty could hear.

But all she heard was groans. Ones that sounded like the words 'Baby', 'Pregnant', and 'Diapers' in one order. That didn't sound like Monty at all, but that was the reaction Vanessa expected from him.

"Well, that felt a little ironic..." Vanessa said to herself in embarrassment.

* * *

**Wow. Talk about unexpected, hence the chapter name entitled: "Ironic".  
**

**Next up will be the letter J, so expect that coming soon. Peace! (;D)**


	10. Ch 10: Jam

**The ABCs of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series. I apologize if some chapters may be a little OOC, but what can I say? It's Montessa I'm doing. (Sorry Ferbnessa fans)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Jam**

Friday was just like any ordinary day of the week. The truth was, it didn't feel any ordinary due to the problem Vanessa was facing right now.

She suspected that her boyfriend Monty was texting another girl behind her back. Vanessa thought it was a different type of cheating. The kind of cheating that involved the one you love making googly eyes at another girl. In Monty's case, he tried to explain this whole 'texting another girl' thing to Vanessa, but she didn't want to hear about it.

So the only thing Vanessa did was find a nice quiet place to be alone for the time being. In the process, Vanessa was crying her heart out.

How on earth would Monty do this to his own girlfriend? Should Vanessa forgive him for what he'd done?

She didn't feel very forgiving at all, and Monty couldn't blame her for it. She decided to stay locked in her bathroom for the remainder of the day. Her evil genius of a father would've likely checked up on her, but Vanessa lied to her father that she was having one of her periods. She did a good job of hiding her relationship with Monty from her father.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was so convinced about this situation, that he had to go get tampons from the local pharmacy.

For Monty, Doofenshmirtz leaving his creepy building of an evil corporation proved to be the excellent time to explain to Vanessa what happened.

Monty took the elevator since it was easier to get up a few floors (taking the stairs was hard on a guy's two knees). When he stepped out of the elevator, Monty approached the door to Vanessa's bedroom. He took a deep breath, trying to get the nerves from that fight off of his brain.

As soon as he shook it off, Monty knocked on the door and spoke on.

"Vanessa, are you in there? We need to talk."

There was no answer. Monty must've not known that Vanessa was already in the bathroom and not in her bedroom. He already felt clueless as it was.

But before Monty could ever try knocking the second time...

...he heard sniffling coming from next door. Monty could hear that familiar cry anywhere.

He put his ear through the door, hearing the sound of Vanessa's cries come through the door. That's quite a sound that Monty didn't wanna hear at all. Seeing Vanessa cry made him feel sad and awful. Especially of what Vanessa thought he'd done.

After a deep breath, Monty began knocking on the door.

"What?" Vanessa shouted out of anger.

"Vanessa, it's Monty..." he sighed, "I really want to talk to you about what happened."

"Save it, Monty... what do you wanna tell me?" Vanessa said with a scary snarl in her voice, "You wanna leave me for that broad? You're not good enough for me? What in the hell do you wanna tell me, Monty?"

Monty felt a little bothered that Vanessa would lash at him like that. After shaking the scary nerves off of him, he kept on talking.

"It's about what happened." Monty sighed again, "I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Oh, please... I've heard that silly apology a thousand times." Vanessa spat in hate, "You're just like Johnny. You think some kind of video game or girl is more important than me. Admit it!"

There was no getting to her. Monty had to tell her this tale. She couldn't stop ignoring him for so long.

"I'm not here to admit anything. I really am sorry." Monty said, trying to feel compassionate, "Look... there's this girl I've dated way before we first met. Her name was Baylee and she was a little bit like you. She always defies her father and she's sort of a crazy redhead."

Vanessa didn't want to hear this kind of bullcrap, but she might as well hear the rest of his tale. After all, what Monty was saying started to come true.

"But during the time we both dated, she started being needy." Monty replied once more, "I started to like it, but sooner or later, it got old between her and me. She kept on forcing me to kiss her, but I refused. And that's how we broke up in the first place."

Vanessa was still mad, but not as mad as she thought. One second at a time, her anger started to disappear slowly.

"But then, things started taking a turn for the worst." Monty sighed as he continued, "She started to text me these creepy messages as if she's obsessed with me. Look Vanessa, just because she wants to see me at the park at midnight and makeout with me, I'm not gonna do it. Me and Baylee are never gonna be together anymore. Those text messages she sent me mean nothing to me."

Vanessa never scowled or scoffed at his story one bit. She was really starting to believe every word Monty said.

"Besides, the only girl I ever wanna be with is you, Vanessa." Monty said, pausing for the moment, "You really make me happy even if I'm not in the mood. Deep down, I would never do anything to hurt you, ever. I love you, Vanessa..."

Monty was trying to get Vanessa to respond. But all he heard was silence. Maybe Vanessa didn't buy into his story. Maybe it was all just a waste of time.

"I know you won't probably say anything, and I don't blame you for doing so, but that's how I really feel about you." Monty spoke in a grim feeling.

But before Monty could ever get the chance to walk away...

...the door started opening slowly.

Monty prepared himself for what could happen to him. Could Vanessa still be holding a grudge? Was she looking to kick Monty's butt for her amusement? Monty was looking at her, but Vanessa wasn't angry...

...she was crying silently. But it was filled with joy. She had every right to forgive Monty and for his story.

After Monty wiped away the teardrop from Vanessa's cheek...

...she wrapped her arms around Monty's neck and gave him a warm hug. That one single hug made him smile all over. Monty was trying to shush her from all the crying, and he did a good job of keeping her calm.

"I forgive you, Monty..." Vanessa whispered to him, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I hope you'll forgive me for being mad..."

Monty's hug kept on holding her tight. She was his, and not a case of text messages was gonna ruin what he and Vanessa have. Nothing was gonna ruin what they have. Monty finally finished his hug with a whisper onto his girlfriend's ear.

"I forgive you..."

* * *

**Awwwwww... I'm certain Vanessa's appearance in clothing doesn't make her the forgiving type, but at least Monty came clean, so that was very good.**

**I loved that "Drusselsteinoween" episode and that outfit Monty wore. He could be such a lady-killer with that Scarlet Pimpernel costume. Makes him act like a vigilante superhero.**

**Just in case if somebody didn't get that theme, the kind of Jam I meant involves problems in a relationship, not some kind of fruity spread. Just so everyone knows.**

**Anyway, now that were done with "J", what shall I have planned with "K" next chapter? Until then, later! (;D)**


	11. Ch 11: Kiss

**The ABCs of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series. I apologize if some chapters may be a little OOC, but what can I say? It's Montessa I'm doing. (Sorry Ferbnessa fans)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Kiss  
**

Stargazing.

The only word that only comes to mind in a night like this.

It was just like any ordinary date that Monty and Vanessa were in. It was nothing but soft music and candlelight. Okay, Vanessa wasn't used to soft music, but it was another way of breaking out of her goth character. There was no food, no drink, no nothing.

But that's the way Monty liked it. It was just him, Vanessa, and a blanket to lay down on. They moved away from Danville to go to a very steep hill somewhere in the mountains. Monty even had a pocket radio with him so that they could at least listen to the radio while they look at the stars.

This felt like a good idea letting their backs lay on that soft cloth of fabric, since laying on grass would cause the highest risk of grass spots.

Monty had no care for the world, as he wrapped his arm around Vanessa's waist, gazing at a million points of light.

"I love this. I love this very much..." Monty whispered.

"I agree. " Vanessa said in unison, "I'm feeling very warm, though. I'm not sure it's the breeze or your body."

"I'm definitely sure it's my body." Monty chuckled.

"Well, it looks cozy from where I'm laying." Vanessa smiled with a blush forming through her cheeks.

They were enjoying their little moment under the stars. The light of their stars shone so brightly on the couple.

Monty looked down on Vanessa while having the power of the stars shine down on the sparkly eyes. He loved her eyes as if it became a wonderful work of art. Monty couldn't help but smile in-between the cosmos. They were making Vanessa look so marvelous.

But throughout the entire moment, Vanessa started falling asleep. Hell, even Monty didn't know she dozed off.

Must've been the way that Vanessa was snuggling up around his chest. She snuggled so close to him that she fell asleep instant.

But Monty noticed her asleep because of her silent snoring. It sounded so sweet and infectious to him.

But somehow, Monty's thoughts spoke to him from his brain.

_"C'Mon Monty... make your move already and kiss her!"_

His thoughts spoke to Monty like a book. This was the only reason why Monty wanted to have this little date with her. So that he could share his first kiss with Vanessa. Luckily, Vanessa didn't know he was planning this moment between them.

Seeing her rest, Monty woke her up for the time being.

"Vanessa, wake up." he said to her.

She was sleeping, but still managed to stay awake by having her one eye open.

"You want something to drink?" Monty asked.

"Sure... I could use something to stay awake." Vanessa spoke with a yawn.

Feeling her approval, Monty managed to lean next to the cooler so that he can pull out two cans of cherry coke from the ice. He turned to Vanessa immediately with the two cans of coolness in his hands.

"Here ya go, Vanessa. Two cans of Cher-"

But Monty never finished that sentence. In total surprise...

...

...

...

...

...Vanessa leaned up towards Monty and caught him off-guard with a kiss!

How in the heck did Vanessa know what he was doing all this time? Monty couldn't believe how she knew about this. He couldn't think because of the taste of cherry fueling through his lips. Vanessa was making his insides comatose in an instant.

It wasn't full out tongue, but it was one huge smooch. And it was taking a whole lot of Monty's esteem.

After the kiss broke, Monty was left speechless. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He displayed the hugest blush that Vanessa ever saw from him.

"So... were you planning to do that to me?" Vanessa giggled.

Monty still couldn't say anything. It was the longest pause he could ever make from all of this. No shudder, no yelp, just plain utter silence.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Monty finally uttered three simple words with a smile.

"That... was... amazing."

Vanessa laughed at his speechless tone of voice as he handed her the drink. And after a nice comfortable toast, she spoke to him yet again as soon as their eyes focused on the nocturnal stars above.

"Yeah... it was amazing."

Talk about beating somebody to the punch when they don't expect it.

* * *

**I'd imagine what their first kiss really looked like. Looking at the stars sure felt like it to me.**

**Next up will be the letter "L". Until then, you know what to do! (;D)**


	12. Ch 12: Laugh

**The ABC's of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series. I apologize if some chapters may be OOC, but what can I say? It's Montessa I'm doing.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Laugh**

Tonight was Halloween. The scariest night of the year. The only night were kids come out at night at their scariest, especially teenagers.

Teenagers being out at night on a holiday like this would equally mean trouble. Whenever it's spray painting some neighbor's car, T.P.-ing a neighbor's house, or smashing a mailbox with a hammer, this holiday was nothing but trouble.

But in Monty and Vanessa's case, they decided to have fun in the form of Halloween Party that Phineas and Ferb were holding. And what better way to find costumes than the local Danville Halloween Shop downtown? There was everything a costume-lover could ever dream for. Kids would dress up as a cowboy, mummy, astronaut, alien, politician, or perhaps a nice tasty strip of bacon. But Monty and Vanessa would be caught dead wearing that stuff. Instead, they decided to go the other way.

Vanessa decided to go to the party dressed up as Monty, and Monty was... well, Vanessa had to find out for herself. If only Monty would at least get out of the dressing room.**  
**

"C'Mon, Monty... how long are you gonna be in there for?" Vanessa sighed.

"I don't know if this is what I wanna wear, Vanessa..." Monty said, thinking second thoughts.

"Don't pout. It's only gonna be for one night. After the party's over, you won't have to wear it anymore." Vanessa insured him.

"Really?" Monty sighed.

"I totally promise." Vanessa nodded.

Bracing for the worst, Vanessa finally saw her boyfriend step out of the dressing room. And in her eyes, she saw Monty...

...

...

...

...

...dress up as Vanessa.

In Monty's mind, he looked real horrible dressed up as his girlfriend. Vanessa's boots were too slim that it was gripping the bases of Monty's feet. The belt he was wearing looked a little tight and he felt so bulky that he could go out looking like Vanessa's ugly twin sister.

Vanessa on the other hand, bit her teeth a little, trying not to laugh at her boyfriend's face. She was struggling and struggling to keep shut, but it was to no avail.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vanessa giggled. Monty looked a little flushed and yet embarrassed. He was turned into a little bit of a priss instead of a man.

"Very funny, Vanessa... can we get going already?" Monty muttered.

"You're right, it's the worst thing I've already seen. You can put it back." Vanessa said through laughter.

"Oh, thank god!" Monty said, rolling his eyes happily that he didn't have to dress as her for the party.

"Although that little dog costume you wear makes you look cute." Vanessa chuckled again.

"On second thought..." Monty paused, "I think I'll be The Scarlet Pimpernel again..."

"Ooooh, that sounds sexy. I dig that..." Vanessa cooed in interest.

Not having anytime to waste, Monty grabbed the entire Scarlet Pimpernel costume in hand and went back to the dressing room.

But he was smiling. Smiling not only because he didn't wanna dress up as Vanessa for Halloween, much to his relief...

...but only because he found Vanessa's laugh sweet and beautiful as it ever could be. Nevertheless, it was music to Monty's ears and it always will be.

* * *

**Truth is, having Monty dress up in drag is kinda weird in my opinion.**

**Next letter will be "M", so stay tuned for that! (;D)**


	13. Ch 13: Marriage

**The ABC's of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series. I apologize if some chapters may be OOC, but what can I say? It's Montessa I'm doing.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Marriage  
**

"Monty... what's going on? I can't see!"

"Trust me, Vanessa... you'll see it when I tell you too."

Such commotion came from two people, who were standing among a dock in Danville Bay. To no surprise, the two people were Monty and Vanessa, who was completely blindfolded thanks to his boyfriend.

This moment felt strange. Monty was gonna ask Vanessa out on a plain old walk in the beach, but he decided to do it the other way. He decided to surprise her with a special occasion. The kind of occasion that Vanessa didn't know about.

Monty saw a small boat come across their feet. Being the savvy gentleman, Monty got in the boat. Now, if only he would grab Vanessa without making her fall into the water.

"Okay, Vanessa... grab onto my hands. Whatever you do, be careful." Monty said in concern.

"Got it." Vanessa nodded.

Blushing at the fact that she was feeling Monty's warm enticing hands, Vanessa carefully stepped onto the boat. They carefully sat down while Vanessa felt her seat rock a bit. Must be the waves that caused it.

"Whoa..." Vanessa said, feeling the rocking sensation of the boat.

"Don't worry, Vanessa. You'll open that blindfold of yours soon enough." Monty smiled at her.

The boat took of smoothly like a soft rock song. It had that laid-back feeling, the care-free wind blowing all across Vanessa's hair. She felt a little bothered by the way the boat was rocking, but she didn't care anymore. All she could feel was the grip of Monty's hand.

"Can I open my blindfold, now? I look like a blind hobo." Vanessa said in boredom. Monty replied with laughter as a result.

"Sure Vanessa, you can open your blindfold now."

Following Monty's command, Vanessa took her blindfold off...

...only to realize that she was looking at the most romantic fireworks she had ever seen. To add in a surprise, she was riding in a boat alongside her secret boyfriend.

There were nothing but red fireworks blasting all throughout the sky. It was almost like watching an animated fairy tale movie come to life. Even though Vanessa didn't look like a fairy tale princess due to the clothing she wore, she was a princess in Monty's heart.

"Wow, Monty..." she said in a speechless tone, "This is incredible."

"Believe you me, you might wanna keep watching. I managed to work in a few notches."

Following Monty's advice, Vanessa kept on watching the fireworks. It was more fun than having to watch paint dry in Vanessa's case.

"Nothing's happening, Monty..." she spoke impatiently.

"Keep watching..." Monty said in anticipation.

And then finally, one particular purple firework came off, reading the words 'Vanessa, look down'. Vanessa looked a little boggled. Was this the surprise that Monty gave to her? It didn't seem like a special occasion anymore. It felt like a disaster.

"Okay, Monty..." Vanessa groaned, "Why on earth do you want me to look-"

Vanessa never finished that sentence. When she looked down, she gasped at an amazing sight...

...

...

...the sight of an engagement ring sleeping around in a little black box. Vanessa looked a little shocked, and yet she was touched on the inside. So far, Monty's little plan wasn't a disaster, it was a breath-taking success.

"Oh my god..." Vanessa blushed, "Is this what I think it is...?"

Monty didn't need to say anything. He held Vanessa's hands with his own and even though he didn't go down on one knee since they were in a boat, he hardly mattered. All he wanted to do was pop the question.

"Vanessa, after all the troubles we've been through, you made it possible for us to survive." Monty said in a promising speech, "I know our dads may hate each other, but I don't care about that. I only want to share moments like this with you for as long as I can. And I want to share this moment forever."

"What are you trying to say?" Vanessa responded, almost losing her voice.

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz..." Monty paused a bit, and then popping that all important question, "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Vanessa could feel her heart pouring out with tears. It was the tears of joy she was crying. She would have talked a full sentence, but due to the crying, she couldn't. Yet, she didn't care one bit if she was crying. She wanted to give Monty her answer.

"Yes Monty, I will marry you!" she answered.

In delight, she started hugging her boyfriend tightly around the neck. Vanessa felt like the most happiest woman in the world, even though she didn't look like one due to her clothing. But on the inside, she was happy that Monty did something unforgettable for her.

"You're definitely full of surprises..." Vanessa whispered to him.

"I definitely am, Vanessa..." Monty whispered back, "I definitely am..."

As the fireworks kept on sparkling, Vanessa kept hugging her boyfriend for the rest of the night, thanks to his little romantic stunt. From this moment on and in secret...

...she was now known as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-Monogram.

* * *

**Well, this was a nice place for an engagement. Somewhere out to sea where fireworks are playing. Sure it sounds a little cliche, but nevertheless, it's darned romantic.**

**Next up for the "ABCs of Montessa" will be the letter "N". What shall I think of for letter "N"? Stay tuned and find out. (;D)**


	14. Ch 14: Nervous

**The ABC's of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series. I apologize if some chapters may be OOC, but what can I say? It's Montessa I'm doing.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Nervous  
**

Her knees started to shake constantly. Her nerves started to take hold, along with her already churning stomach. For reasons unknown, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was nervous.

"Monty... I'm not very sure if this is such a good idea..." She spoke at an unknown person's voice.

"Vanessa, I know it's dangerous. But you gotta try something once in a while."

The voice that spoke to Vanessa happened to be her secret boyfriend, Monty Monogram. By the scenery they were in, the duo was at the Danville Bridge. Surrounded by the scouring raging waters that held this bridge together.

Vanessa looked down and felt her knees shake a little. Monty never realized that Vanessa had a total fear of heights.

This was quite surprising since Vanessa lived in a very tall building through these last 17 years. Yet, the only times she would look down from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is if she saw Monty. That was it and nothing else.

"Are you sure nothing bad's gonna happen to me?" Vanessa said, gulping her heart out.

"Relax... bungee jumping is completely safe." Monty chuckled, "It's only safe if you use precautions."

"I don't know how you call this safe." Vanessa said, feeling dizzy from having to look down. "I mean, this is like way down."

"It's only 70 feet with water surrounding the whole place. You'll be okay, I promise!" Monty replied.

For preparation, Monty grabbed on to the straps used to hold a body tightly before jumping. Wearing this huge strap around someone's waist would reduce the chances of falling. Vanessa's nerves was getting to her again, being afraid that the cord attached to that black strap would make her fall.

Monty managed to wrap the whole strap around her girlfriend. He attached the cord around her back for safety. But yet, it wasn't doing anything to get rid of her nervousness.

"You gonna be okay?" Monty said, feeling an ounce of concern.

"Ohhhhh, I hope so..." Vanessa responded with a nervous chuckle.

Trying to get over her nervousness herself, Vanessa climbed up the steps and looked down at the torrential ocean. Feeling a gulp inside, Vanessa was about to brace for the worst.

"Well... here goes nothing..."

With a deep breath, Vanessa raised his arms up in a crucifix position. She steadied herself over and over again, hoping to get a very good jump.

But before she could scream her heart out, Monty stopped her just in time.

"Vanessa, wait!" he shouted.

"Monty, what is it?" She said to him.

Something was clearly on Monty's mind. He decided to unhook her, only to wrap the strap around him. To put it nicely, both Monty and Vanessa were trapped all around the black strap.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa said to his boyfriend, raising her eyebrow questionably.

"I'm gonna help you not get nervous." Monty winked at her.

Together they managed to climb the stairs, but Vanessa was still shaking inside. It was quite interesting that Monty got a sensation from the nervous, yet vibrating Vanessa. She looked warm like a kitty purring in somebody's lap.

Vanessa raised her arms in crucifix position, while Monty wrapped his arms behind you. She felt a little blush from his warm hugging. For words of luck, Monty whispered to her ear.

"I promise, I won't let nothing bad happen to you..."

Taking his word for advice, both Vanessa and Monty leaped into the air...

...and started to plummet off the bridge in full force. They were nearly dropping like a boulder with the force of an atomic bomb. Maybe Monty lied a bit. Maybe that wire was gonna cut right off and send them six feet under through a watery grave. She didn't want her life to end like this, but at least shw would die with the one person she loved most than her father!

But to her surprise...

...Vanessa and Monty flung right back into the air and bounced all across the bridge.

Vanessa fully opened her eyes, only to breathe a sigh of total relief. Although she was still nervous, she was happy to still be alive from that traumatic experience. She was majorly lucky that Vanessa didn't scream all the way down!

"Whoa, that was fun... and scary!" Vanessa said, still breathing in and out through hesistation, "I'm still scared now, but I'm just so glad to-"

Vanessa on the other hand, never finished what she said...

...all because of Monty, who cut her off by a total kiss of comfort. It looked pretty much more like a passionate kiss, but it was still comforting to know that Vanessa was no longer afraid of heights, thanks to his advice. Interesting that they would be kissing upside down in a position like this!

Monty broke off the kiss and saw that wonderful, un-nervous smile of Vanessa yet again.

"So... feeling nervous now?" Monty said in a sly mood.

Despite feeling a bit upside down, Vanessa responded without any worry at all.

"Not anymore..." she smiled. From the look of her comforting face, it seems that bungee-jumping didn't seem too bad after all...

...if it meant not having to try it again.

* * *

**Well, that really felt good. Although I would never try to bungee-jump at all. It's not that it's scary, but it's because I'm a little gentle when it comes to heights.  
**

**What shall I have planned for the letter "O"? Make sure you keep on reading and find out. (;D)**


	15. Ch 15: Orchids

**The ABC's of Montessa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz or any character from Phineas and Ferb, including the series. I apologize if some chapters may be OOC, but what can I say? It's Montessa I'm doing.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Orchids  
**

There's something interesting that says more about a flower. Whether it's a rose that speaks of love or compassion or a daisy that speaks the language of elegance, it was very clear that Monty wasn't interested in those kinds of things.

He was looking for something that said more about Vanessa's character. Being the goth that she was, it was clear that Monty wanted to get her orchids. They weren't beautiful like roses or elegant like daisies, but they were drop dead gorgeous because of it's vandaceous purple color. And he preferred anything that was gorgeous.

Monty stood inside Danville's local flower shop downtown. The aroma surrounding the entire shop nearly felt like a mystical land full of botanical gardens. Sure he was manly and wouldn't be caught dead in a flower shop in the first place, but Monty was willing to risk it all for the romantic that he was.

But sure, he began to have second thoughts about this.

Was Vanessa really a flower type of person?

Sure, Monty knew that she was used to being with bad boys all the time, and she would only prefer something like music, dark clothes and cars. But would Vanessa ever accept something more light and more pitiful as a flower? Especially an orchid?

As he held the purple plant in hand, his thoughts spoke to him.

"I don't know if she can take this, but at least it wouldn't hurt to try."

With his thoughts high and dry, Monty approached the counter where the female clerk came up to him.

"Hi, sir! You have anything in mind you want to buy?" The clerk said.

"Yeah, I want this rare violet orchid for my girlfriend." Monty responded, "We've been dating for almost five months now, and I thought I would get something different for her other than the music she listens to."

"That's nice. What's your girlfriend like?" The clerk replied, ringing up Monty's order.

"She's beautiful as you ever seen her." Monty smiled, "She's a little bit edgy, but she's actually nice once you get to know her. She's actually the daughter of an evil genius that lives around the Tri-State area. We actually met at this Steam Noir coffee shop and that's where we hit it off."

"Interesting story. Is this like a Romeo & Juliet thing you have going on? Because it's sounds romantic!" The clerk madly blushed like a light.

"It practically is." Monty nodded, "We're hiding it from our fathers. If they catch us dating, it's over. And I really don't want that to happen."

"Just be careful and you'll make it out all right." The clerk spoke with confidence as the cash register rang up, "Okay, the total will be $17.49, please."

In response, Monty sent the clerk a 20 dollar bill, which forced the clerk to give him $3.51 back.

"Pleasure doing business with you, ma'am!" Monty spoke out to the clerk one last time before he left with the flower in hand.

Twelve minutes later, Monty Monogram arrived at the door of Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated. There was goosebumps around him. Monty shook so much, he feared that the gorgeous orchid in his left hand would drop. But he had to remain strong at all times.

"Oh, well... here goes nothing." Monty sighed as he rang the doorbell.

After he rang, all he heard was the sound of footsteps.

A sound like that sounded very grim. It wasn't sounding like Vanessa's to be exact. But instead...

...

...

...the footsteps he heard almost sounded like Dr. Doofenshmirtz!

Monty had a very crucial feeling in his heart. What if he imagined his girlfriend's father standing before him and staring him deep down? Maybe he could fake a heart attack and make sure Dr. Doof didn't notice. But that would sound very foolish, and how good would that do?

Not good as a matter of fact.

Monty noticed the door creaking open. It was time to face the music and dance with the devil himself.

But to Monty's surprise...

...

...

...he saw Vanessa standing there, wearing her dad's shoes, much to her embarrassment.

"Hey, Monty. How's it going?" She greeted nicely.

"Not much..." Monty spoke in relief, "Any idea why you're wearing your dad's shoes."

"My boots were ruined because they were accidentally dissolved by my dad's stupid experiments..." Vanessa sighed in distress.

By then, Vanessa noticed the bag that Monty was holding in his left hand.

"What did you get? Some chinese food?" She replied.

"Well..." Monty sighed, "It's probably better than chinese food. I actually have something for you."

Pulling out all the stops, Monty grabbed the dark purple orchid and revealed it to Vanessa. He was hoping to see the reaction on her face when he gave that to her. Would she be happy? Would she be mad? Or would Vanessa actually be speechless.

Monty was waiting to see how she would feel about it. But to be honest...

...

...

...Vanessa felt a little upset. That wasn't very good for Monty.

"I see... you probably don't like it." Monty sighed in disappointment, "This was such a waste of good money. If you don't like it, I'll always get my money back."

Monty had every right to take that orchid way from her, but the flower backed away from his hands. What could this be actually?

"Wait..." Vanessa paused for a bit.

Monty looked at her reaction once again. Good god, she wasn't looking to beat him up intentionally with that flower was she?

In an instant, Vanessa's frown...

...actually formed into a smile.

"I really like it." Vanessa responded.

Seeing her smile, Monty took another sigh of relief. Only because she didn't have to kick her butt.

He spoke to her once more, "You really like it?"

"Yeah, it's actually really nice." Vanessa said, holding the orchid tightly, "Look Monty, I don't care what you get me, even if it's a cruddy shirt, candles, stuffed animals, or flowers. I like it no matter what."

"Oh, good..." Monty sighed again, "For a minute there, I thought you were gonna yank my head off and hang it next to the fireplace."

"I probably wouldn't do that..." Vanessa chuckled at the horrendous fact.

After sharing a good laugh or two, Vanessa rubbed her arm, having something in mind for her and Monty to do on an occasion like this.

"Hey, look... my father's not coming back for a good five hours." Vanessa blushed, "You wanna go inside and watch 'Nightmare On Feld Street' with me? It's actually pretty good."

"Sure, I'll put on some popcorn and you can put on the movie. That makes it worth the afternoon." Monty spoke, having to pass all of his worries away.

Monty never had any worries having to think what Vanessa thought of his gift.

And no doubt, one little orchid was enough to make her happy to begin with.

* * *

**Okay, to be honest, this was the most hardest chapter I ever came up with. It wasn't very good to be exact, but this was very weak since I couldn't come up with anything that starts with the letter 'O'. But I'll try hard next time, trust me. Anyway, what did everyone think about this chapter?**

**Next up will be the letter "P", so stay tuned! Until then, you know what to do.** **(;D)**


End file.
